Such a repeater is generally known and is inter alia used in telegraphy and data systems. Opto-electronic repeaters in professional equipment have the drawback that the radiation-emitting element (for example a light-emitting diode, LED) is subject to rapid ageing.
It is an object of the invention to provide a repeater as defined in the opening paragraph, in which the life of the radiation-emitting element is prolonged. The invention accomplishes this object as it is characterized in that the repeater comprises first means coupled to the radiation-emitting element for generating first control signals for the radiation-emitting element from the information signals, these control signals having a shorter duty-cycle than the information signals and that second control signals are generated from the first control signals electrically isolated therefrom. Duty cycle of the control signal is here understood to mean the ratio between the period of time in which the control signal has such a value that the radiation-emitting element emits radiation and the period of the control signal.
By means of the invention the operating time of the radiation-emitting is shortened, thus ensuring a longer life of this element.